


Good Boy

by BWolf_20



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Captured Negan, Collars, Conditioning, Dominant Carol, Dominant Maggie, Dominant Michonne, Gen, Master/Pet, Naked Negan, Negan coming to enjoy being dominated, Non-Consensual Touching, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Pet Negan, forced pet play, pleasure - Freeform, shock collar, submissive negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWolf_20/pseuds/BWolf_20
Summary: Maggie, Michonne, and Carol interrupted the Savior battle by ambushing and capturing Negan. Though Maggie wanted to kill him, she expressed an alternate plan of turning him into their new pet, where he will live a life of doing chores and being treated like an animal. Molding Negan into a compliant, submissive pet became a success, and as much as Negan wants to believe he had no choice in becoming what he is now, he fears a part of himself actually enjoys being dominated in such a way.
Relationships: Maggie Greene & Negan, Michonne & Negan (Walking Dead), Negan & Carol Peletier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the longest time I've wanted to read fics about Negan forced into some form of submission as he becomes dominated by those he terrorized, but that kind of fic has been practically non-existent. I became inspired by Blaiser's fic "Lucille's Kiss" which is following a plot of Michonne and Maggie dominating Negan. I hope to see more from that author as well as more fics of this nature, but in the meantime I've decided to finally write my own. Maybe it will inspire more fics of Negan feeling the loss of his power.

He never pictured it to end this way. He always figured the only thing that would take him out, was a woman who had him overexerting in his climax to the point where he actually killed over. That was a dream of a way to go. One final squirt in a beautiful woman before he left this world; a huge smile would be plastered on his face. Any other of means of meeting his downfall never entered his mind. The dead couldn’t touch him, thanks to Lucille. And there wasn’t a man around dumb enough to try and challenge him.

But here he was, face down on the ground instead of in a bed. There were rips here and there in his clothing from a recent struggle against a group of the dead. Mixed into the chaos were people firing shots. He had run himself ragged dodging bullets and fighting fist to fist when he had to. But the thing that had him down severely was the horrible deep cut in his leg that had stemmed from the quick strike from a katana.   
Negan did his best to put pressure on his bleeding leg as the owner of the katana kept him hostage on the ground with a foot buried hard in his back to keep him down. He shot a quick glance up at the woman. The dark expression on her face told him instantly that she wouldn’t hesitate to slice off his head. It was currently touching the back of his neck after all, and it wouldn’t take much for her to finish him considering the fight was out of his body. 

He chuckled softly at the turn of events in this battle, and the fact that it had been a small group of women who surprised him. Now he wasn’t the kind of guy to believe a woman wasn’t capable of leading an army. Arat and Laura were his two top women when it came to a good bloodbath. The thing was, he had expected the fight to come from Rick. Ever since Rick recruited the garbage gang and fired back with his allies when he drove up to the gates of Alexandria to return Sasha home, it had been a rising war between the two of them. He expected it would come down to some one on one duel, where Rick would fall and he would laugh at the horrified faces of his people that had been stupid enough to follow him in rising against their boss. That wasn’t how it turned out. Three women ambushed his trip to the Hilltop. His men where dead, and he was here, close to meeting the same fate. But for some reason, they hadn’t done anything to him yet. So far only the samurai watched over him. He didn’t know where the other two went. Maybe she was waiting for them to return before she did him in, or maybe she wanted a public execution for her people.

“What’s so funny?” the woman questioned. 

As he glanced up at her again, grinning as though the situation wasn’t anything to get twisted up over, he tried to recall her name.

“It’s Michonne, right?”

She frowned harder and put more pressure on the blade to his neck, making him tense slightly.

“I was just, wondering where the hell Rick was,” he continued. “Always thought it’d be me and him going rounds.”

“Disappointed?” 

“No. But if he was behind you ladies doing this shit, then I am. He’ll prove to be a bigger pussy than I thought he was. Couldn’t handle his own shit with me. Where the fuck is he? Cowering at home like a sad son of a bitch?”

She pressed into his back harshly making him groan with the pain. She lowered herself down close, then spoke in a slow and quiet tone that had the hair on his neck rising.

“Rick is none of your business. Not anymore. Now shut-up, or I’ll shut you up myself. I’ll give you one guess as to how I’ll do it.”

She pulled the blade from his neck so she could give him a glimpse at the obvious way she would shut him up. It glinted in the sunlight, showing off its sharpness. Negan swallowed hard at the sight of it, and he hated it. He hated that he was feeling fear from this woman. The blade was placed at the back of his neck again. There really was no way out of this situation. Not right now at least. He had no guns on him, and Lucille was god knows where. In a better situation, he would have sprung to his feet, knocked the weapon away, and choked her out. But there was no doing that with a fucked up leg. 

He gave a shuddering breath as he repurchased his fingers on his wound. How wet the digits felt from the running blood. It needed to be bandaged right away. Though he doubted it was life-threatening, it was still very worrying.

“Hey,” he dared to say.

Michonne stomped down on his spine, and this time he cried out.

“What…did…I…say?” Pressure was put on the katana again and he hoped this time she wouldn’t break anymore skin.

“My leg,” he said quickly. “It needs to be taken care of, fast.”

He didn’t bother trying to gage her reaction. He could sense her giving his leg a peek.

“You’ll live,” she said dismissively. “If I wanted you to die from it, you would already be dead. Now, no more talking, or whining.”

It was enough to send a chill down his spine. He cursed under his breath as the reality of defeat fully set in. He really didn’t want to believe this was it. He still had people, a shit-ton of people that would come to his aide once they figured out what happened. That of course would only happen if the ladies’ war hadn’t gone as far as the Sanctuary.

A creaking in the trees informed him that someone was coming. He shifted his head slightly in time to see the other two participants in his capture. One was the widow he knew as Maggie, and the other was an older woman with long silvery hair who proved herself to be a hell of a badass. 

“Did he give you any trouble?” Maggie asked. Her eyes momentarily dropped down to his form before returning to Michonne. 

“Other than running his mouth, no.”

How greatly did Negan want to speak now that the whole squad was together. The tenseness that was rising made way for anger as he focused on Maggie. From what he could gather, she was the instigator of this whole mess. Michonne removed her foot and circled beside him with the blade still at the ready. Maggie took a few steps closer to him, arms folded and with an expression showing she was one seriously pissed off woman. Negan deflected with a grin and a soft laugh.

“This could’ve been a hell of a dream come true if this was taking place in my bedroom,” he said saucily. “I like the kinky stuff, just as any man. But it’s not too late. You ladies drop this shit and let me go right now, I’ll be willing to let bygones be bygones.”

Maggie took another step closer.

“Do you want to die?” she asked sharply.

“No, not especially,” he answered casually. “What I would like is a goddamn bandage for my goddamn leg. I’m bleeding out here. Or maybe, that’s the point of all this. You guys gathering up so you can watch me die slowly.”

Suddenly she closed the space between them and kicked him over on his back. Briefly he felt the pain from his wound as well as from the harsh kick that made him gruff.

“If I really wanted that, I’d have Michonne slice you, here.” She pointed by touching his belly with her foot. “Or here.” She moved it to touch his chest. “Or even, here.” She stopped at his throat. Negan gulped before choking as she brought the foot down against it.

“Maybe we should kill him,” the silver haired woman suggested. “I can’t see him being much use to us. He’s only good at being an asshole.”

Negan clawed at Maggie’s foot as she brought more pressure down. He didn’t want to give her the satisfaction that this was making him quite anxious. If he could hold himself together, he might be able to intimidate them into dropping whatever they had planned. 

That desire was dashed as a wicked smile made its way onto the widow’s face.

“No. We can turn him. It’s possible. This son of a bitch thought he was powerful, invincible, but he’s weak. I want to show him just how weak he is. Besides, I know Glenn wouldn’t want me to kill him. He was forgiving.” 

Negan had no idea what she was talking about. For a second he thought she meant they would turn him into the walking dead, but that didn’t make sense since she didn’t seem to want to kill him just yet. She lifted her foot and stood to the side.

“Get your sorry ass on your feet, slowly,” she ordered.

He made no move to follow it just yet as he blinked at her. There were things that needed straightening out.

“Wait. What the fuck do you mean by turning me? I would’ve thought you of all people would want me dead, after what I did to your husband.”

His heart was thumping wildly by risking the mention of her dead lover. It would surely get him killed now, especially as Maggie’s body noticeably tensed. In a flash she was on him, grabbing the front of his shirt and raising him up enough to where she could sock him hard in the face. The pain from the crack across his jaw surprised him.

“That’s the last time you’ll ever mention Glenn,” she growled coldly. “Try it again, and you’ll be screaming when I cut off what’s most precious to you.”

It was almost like his old words turned against him since he had once made a similar threat to Rick in concerns of cutting off pieces of Daryl. From the fiery look in her eyes, he didn’t doubt for one minute that she wouldn’t commit to the threat, and he knew very well what part of him she would remove.

“On your feet. NOW!”

She released his shirt and stood back, waiting for him to make the only move he should make right now.

“Damn it,” he cursed under his breath, still unable to believe he was following the order as he slowly and painfully pushed himself up. But he waved off the fear with a forced grin on his face. “Are we marching off to see good old Ricky?”

The blade of the katana was under his throat in an instant, making him drop the smile.

“Shut up,” Michonne warned quietly with a deadly air.

Negan managed a sigh but said nothing further. At that, Maggie cocked her head and strolled up to him.

“You know, I don’t think you’re taking this very seriously,” she noted. 

“This is just all new to me, being a fucking hostage.”

“You’re not a hostage Negan,” she corrected as she took a step closer to him. The vibe she gave chilled him in an uneasy way as he looked back at her. “From this point on, you’re our new pet.”

“The fuck?”

“Take off your clothes. Now! Pets don’t wear them after all.”

It was definitely a request he didn’t expect to hear. Though the first part of it did make him smile as he always delighted in undressing for a woman as it usually only led to one thing. 

“Are you sure about that sweetheart, because I don’t think you can take what I’m packing.”

“Enough of this shit,” she silvery haired woman announced. She stomped right up and got behind him. A second later she swung out her leg and nailed him in the wound. The shock of pain had him crying out and falling to his knees.

“Fuck…you fucking—”

She had popped a blade faster than he could see and held it at his jugular.

“ _Do, what she orders you, to do_.”

It wasn’t so much that the blade scared him. Something told him she would do more than slit his throat. This woman would make him suffer cruelly if she had to. He tried to shrink away but she followed him with the blade.

“Okay, okay, fuck.” God did his leg hurt. He pushed past it for the sake of taking off his jacket and following up with his shirt. “Hope you ladies at least enjoy the show.”

No one reacted with any smiles, but he was fine with that. He just grinned to himself and tried to imagine a better environment, like his bedroom. He stopped once he was topless and reached back to touch the cut.

“And the rest,” Maggie ordered.

They were all watching him like a hawk. When he failed to move right away, she drew her gun. Negan sighed and ground down as he rose to his feet. He unbuckled his pants and cautiously worked them down his legs.

“While I’m doing this, why don’t you ladies explain to me how this is gonna work. How the hell am I supposed to be your new pet?”

“You’ll see,” Maggie said with what appeared to be a huff of amusement.

Negan paused when he reached his boxers, certain they really weren’t intending for him to become completely bare. The looks on their faces said otherwise. He dropped his eyes and even the smile as he slipped his fingers into the band and slid them down. Now nothing was left to the imagination as he was fully exposed to his small audience. Though nudity wasn’t something Negan minded much, he felt only the slightest flush of embarrassment for his predicament. He assumed it was because he wasn’t in a victorious scenario. 

“That’s better,” Maggie noted. She lowered the gun in favor of reaching into a satchel he barely noticed her wearing. “As our new pet, it’s only fitting that you wear this.”

From the satchel, she pulled out a thick pink collar with a small box attachment on the back. Maggie unhooked it and started to approach him.

“Wait one fucking minute now,” Negan warned as he took a step back. A second kick to the wound from Ms. Impatient had him dropping to his knees again. 

Wordlessly Maggie approached and placed the collar around his neck. He refrained from knocking her away as the katana blade rested right over his crotch. The simple sound of the collar locking into place suddenly filled him with dread.

“From this point on, we own you. And there’s nothing you can do about it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

Negan groaned as he stretched and felt his bare feet hit the cool bars of the back of the cage. How he hated the reminder of his dwelling every morning, but there was nothing he could do about it. It was the desire of his main mistress that he spend the next two weeks sleeping in his small confinement. Before, he was leashed to a post from a chain to his collar in the spare room with nothing but a water dish, thick blankets serving as a bed, and a bucket for waste. That was heaven compared to what he had now, but he understood the change. He had displeased his main mistress. He’d been bad by talking back to her, and that had earned him a sharp look of offense from his mistress as well as a sharp slap to the face. He too had been shocked by his own behavior then. All three women had broken him down well within the course of five months, reshaping and conditioning him to accept his new life as a pet. Negan thought they’d succeeded, yet deep down he knew there was still an inkling of his old self within him, still desiring to find his freedom and return to some semblance of power.

But that would never happen. They, his mistresses didn’t want that to happen, because that would not be good for him. He had a new role now, and it was pleasing his mistresses and following their every order with compliance. But sometimes it was still hard after so long.

Negan tensed up and scooted back into the cage at the sound of the room’s door opening. The cage was too close to his own body size, meaning there was really no room for him to move back. He whimpered nervously and bowed his head before even catching sight of the person visiting him. His whole body tensed up as he listened to the person approach. Once he heard the person come to a stop right in front of his cage, Negan struggled to push the nerves away in order to greet her.

“M-morning mistress,” he greeted softly.

Said person was quiet for a moment.

“No need to be so nervous Negan. It’s only me.”

He looked up slowly and met the unimpressed expression of Michonne. Some of the tension left him as a bit of relief set in from the fact that she wasn’t Maggie. Michonne eyed him curiously as she pulled out a key.

“You’re gonna be a good boy for us today?”

Negan jerked slightly and nodded with a bowed head.

“Yes mistress.” He didn’t want to cause any kind of trouble that would get on Maggie’s bad side. It was important to earn his way out of the cage and prove that he was a good pet. 

_‘But you’re not supposed to be a fucking pet at all. This isn’t who you fucking are!’_

Negan shook the voice away just as Michonne unlocked his cage. Cautiously he crawled out, then waited for her to attach the leash to his collar. 

“You have it pretty easy today. Little chance of you fucking it up.”

Negan cringed at the warning but said nothing. He quietly crawled along as she led him out of the room. Being that he was a pet, he was no longer allowed to walk on twos. The only exception occurred when he was doing chores. The only thing saving his knees and hands were knee pads and thick fingerless gloves. It had taken time for him to accustom himself to the change, but disturbingly enough his body had long since become comfortable with the animal like position and movement.

Michonne led him out to the living room of a house that was shared by all three women. It was a place that was isolated away from the other communities, with the closest neighbor being Alexandria. As lonely as it was to be stuck in the house alone whenever the women needed to return to their own communities, Negan was glad that no one else was able to take pleasure in seeing him walk around on all fours, completely naked. Pets didn’t wear clothes after all. 

Perched on the couch looking over a map was his other mistress Carol. Negan briefly met her eyes before dropping his head down.

“Morning mistress,” he said quietly. 

Carol said nothing as she quickly glanced over his body.

“He’s due for a bath,” she said flatly before turning back to her map.

“I’ll handle it once he’s done,” Michonne answered.

Negan gave a shiver of slight delight from the thought of a bath. For the most part, baths were a pleasant ordeal as they were the only real form of comfort he gained from Carol or Michonne. Maggie naturally never touched him, and that had been a relief. He remembered when he was first learning, he had tried to turn the bath into a sexual past time. Well that had not gone over well with the head mistress at all. Negan shuttered violently at the water torture that followed as punishment, and after that he never made anything about his situation sexual again. He was naked because he was akin to an animal, not because the women enjoyed looking at his body. He was basically a dog in their eyes. 

Michonne walked him to the kitchen, and it was there where she unhooked the leash. Negan remained on all fours and watched as she went for a broom. Cleaning was a normal chore for him. An easy one that was hard to screw up.

She made her way back to him with the broom in her hand, and a no nonsense kind of expression to her face. Once she stopped in front of him, her expression shifting into an expectant look, Negan slowly rose to his feet and accepted the broom with a slight bow to his head. 

“When you’re finished, start dusting.”

“Yes mistress.”

“Try not to take too long. You have a bath waiting for you.”

“Yes mistress.”

“Do a good job, and you might receive a treat later.”

Internally he brightened at the idea of a treat. Greatly he hoped a treat meant complete freedom from his tiny cage. Whether it was or not, rewards were always good, and that only strengthened his reasoning for maintaining his behavior. He didn’t have to be ordered to start sweeping. As soon as she stepped back into the doorway, Negan got to work on getting the floor tidy. 

It was fairly easy to get lost in the simple chore and ignore the fact that Michonne was watching him for a moment. He barely noticed when she walked back into the living room to chat with Carol. Negan’s shoulders drooped greatly as much of the tension left him. He could almost be tempted to whistle, but he didn’t dare. Whistling was something associated with his old self. He had whistled happily as he walked before two of his mistresses in that line up. He’d been happy to cause them pain then, but now…

_‘Now you’re nothing’_

He took in a deep shuttering breath before turning to sweep under the counter as he wished that voice of his old self went away.

_‘Get some semblance of your self-respect back and bash those bitches’ brains in with that fucking broom’_

“No,” he said a little louder than he intended. Fearfully he flashed his eyes toward the entrance, concerned that he might have been heard. No, he wouldn’t hurt his mistresses. He vowed never to go back to that person as he worked to accept a new life. This was a better life; an easier life that didn’t require him to constantly stress about keeping his people alive. He had ruled with an iron fist, or perhaps in his case a barbed-wired bat, and in the end all it did was put them on the wrong side of a very bold community. It was just bizarre that it eventually resulted in him sweeping in a kitchen while naked, and under the control of three women. As bad as that was, it didn’t always seem bad, which was kind of strange. 

_‘It’s not that bad to you because you like this. You like being treated like an animal’_

Negan’s cheeks flushed and he quickly forced himself to focus on the present.

After Negan emptied the dust pan into the trash, he reached under the sink’s cabinet for the dust spray and a cleaning rag and shuffled into the living room. Neither Carol nor Michonne issued any specific order when he chose to start cleaning some shelves bolted on a wall. He turned a deaf ear to their conversation, though an occasional reference like “Rick” and “low supplies” slipped through. 

About ten minutes in, there were three knocks on the door. Carol peeked through the peep hole before opening the door.

“Hey. Hope things are going alright over here.”

Negan tensed at the sound of his main mistress Maggie, and had a strong desire to drop to all fours. He paused in his dusting and glanced over at her, right in time to see her drop the greeting smile and meet her stern expression. Negan dropped his rag and fell to all fours with his head bowed. 

“M-morning mistress.”

The only sound that followed was Maggie approaching him, slowly. Negan tensed up even more. Perhaps he should apologize to her again for back-talking, but they had insisted that he stop it. They knew how much he regretted his actions. 

“Have you been a good boy for these ladies?”

He chanced a glance at his other mistresses who were watching him, also waiting for his response.

“Y-yes mistress.” He was doing what he’d been told, and if something was wrong he would have been corrected. 

“Is that true?”

“He’s behaving himself so far,” Michonne chimed in. “I barely had him start his chores.”

“Well that’s good to hear.”

Negan released a slight breath as he relaxed a little, but then he went back to being quite tense as he felt fingers roughly and quickly brush through the locks of his hair.

“He’s in need of a bath.”

“I’m on it, once he finishes cleaning,” said Michonne.

Maggie walked away, and out of interest Negan lifted his head just slightly to watch.

“Go ahead and do it now. We’re having company soon.”

“So he’s coming after all? I got the impression he wasn’t interested,” said Carol.

“He’s always been interested, well, curious, and he wants to come today.”

Negan wasn’t sure who they were talking about. He didn’t want to believe that it was Rick that would be stopping by. Actually the idea of anyone coming around and seeing him in his current state was enough to make him want to piss himself. 

“Alright,” Michonne said before walking up to Negan with the leash. 

He made no fuss as she led him to the bathroom. 

He was completely compliant as let her lift his legs and hands so she could remove his pads and gloves. It was so routine by now he never had to think about doing anything when it was bath time. After she removed his collar, he wordlessly climbed into the tub and waited. 

Michonne reached in front of him to close the stopper so she could fill the tub. Then she turned to grab a towel and some soap. 

“You’re not as dirty as the others insisted, so this shouldn’t take long,” Michonne commented offhandedly.

She started with his back, making him tingle with relief from the feel of the warm soapy towel moving downward. Baths were definitely a nice source of delight. The tension would just leave him for a bit, and he could relax with his eyes closed. 

After a minute he reopened them as he thought about the guest that was coming, and he couldn’t help risking a question.

“Mistress,” he started cautiously.

Michonne froze since he normally didn’t speak during bath time. Ever since his days where he had tried to make it sexual, they let it be known that they preferred he held his tongue. 

“What?” Michonne asked with an air of warning.

“What will I, have to do, for the guest that’s coming?” He wanted to be prepared in case there were any kinds of hoops he had to jump through in order to satisfy his mistresses as well as the guest. And if the guest turned out to be Rick, he really had to prepare himself. It wasn’t like he could refuse to see him.

“That’s not really your business to ask, is it Negan,” she said icily.

“No mistress,” he replied as he dropped his head. She was right. He never asked ahead of time what was expected of him. He was just to take his orders when they were ready to give them.

“Well, since you’ve been a good boy, I’ll spare you some of the anticipation. I doubt you’ll have to do much more than sit by Maggie’s side as she talks about you. And we all expect you to continue being a good boy.”

“All I want is to be a good boy, mistress.”

Michonne gave a hum of interest as she moved the soapy towel down his arms. 

“You’ve been working hard on behaving. I know it’s really important to you.”

“Yes mistress.” It felt so good to feel the soapy water wash down his limbs.

“Let me ask you something.” He tensed in anticipation. “Do you enjoy this? Being dominated, instead of dominating?”

Again Negan found his cheeks flushing. The tiniest flutter of pleasure seemed to always be present under the bundle of nerves he’d experienced on a daily basis. They’d gone through great lengths to break him down into the animal he was today, to the point where his old dominating self was more of a memory. At some point he had embraced being submissive, and he’d always chalked it up having no choice; that keeping his head down kept him safe from punishment. On top of that he had become rather scared of these women. But, did he secretly enjoy this?

“I…no…I’m not, supposed to enjoy this, mistress,” came his flubbed answer. He glanced her way and caught the devious, almost knowing smile on her lips.

“It’s okay Negan,” she said softly. She moved the towel at the edge of his left hip. From there, she ever so slowly moved it down over the curve of one of his ass cheeks, making him jolt. He’d had his rear cleaned before, but not with this deliberate slowness. “If you enjoy being dominated, I won’t tell the others. As long as you remember that you can never dominate us again.”

“N-no, mistress. Never.”

He shivered as the towel was moved up and down the curve. It felt so nice and so gentle, and though he didn’t want to think of it with lust, he could feel himself becoming hard. It didn’t help when Michonne moved to give his other cheek the same gentle treatment.

“P-please, mistress,” he blurted out. He wasn’t supposed to feel good like that. It was bad.

“It’s just a bath Negan,” she said simply. “Calm down.”

He whined softly and bit down as she kept up the cleaning. The whine jumped to a gasp as fingers suddenly gripped his dick.

“Your body’s betrayed you,” Michonne said in a low voice.

He trembled at the feel as well as from her acknowledgement of it. Naturally it wasn’t the first time that happened, yet his heart still pounded in fear every time. How much trouble would he get in for that?

“S-sorry mistress,” he apologized as he shrunk in on himself.

Michonne removed her fingers and resumed the cleaning.

“It’s a natural reaction Negan. You don’t have to worry. I won’t tell.”

He bowed his head even more as his cheeks heated up rapidly.

“Thank you, mistress.”

The bath continued more calmly afterwards.


	3. Chapter 3

The fluffy towel Michonne used to dry him off did little to decrease the humiliation he’d felt over his hardness. He could only keep his head bowed as his toes curled up and he ground down, wanting nothing more than to leave the bathroom as quickly as possible.

When she had finished, she slipped on his pads and gloves, then reached for his collar and snapped it back around his neck. It was followed by the click of the leash and a tug to gain his attention for a moment. Negan slowly raised his eyes to look up at her from his position on all fours. 

“You’ve been a good boy so far. Keep it up.”

“Yes mistress.”

He knew why she was reminding him. If he freaked out over the guest or failed to do something his masters asked, then he was in for it. The best way, he believed, to get through this was to not think about it too hard. So someone was coming. Surely that meant they knew about the women’s unusual pet. They might have prepared the person that way this wouldn’t come across as so weird to him or her. But as Michonne led him down the short hallway, he had the urge to pull against the leash and hurry back into the safety of the bathroom.

The sound of the door opening caused him to freeze, preventing Michonne from pulling him out of the end of the hall. She turned back to him with narrowed eyes, but Negan couldn’t get himself to move as he listened intently to see if he could catch wind of who had come. 

“You’re here early. Come on in.”

“Negan,” Michonne hissed with warning.

His wide eyes raised to meet her stern ones and he cowered nervously.

“You can do this,” she affirmed.

It was interesting to receive a word of encouragement from one of his mistresses. Maggie definitely wouldn’t have taken the time. And for that, he pushed himself to round that corner.

The minute he did, his eyes were set to see who the mysterious guest was, and with a sinking stomach he was sorry to see that it was Rick Grimes. Their eyes met, and all Negan could do was stare back at him. Rick didn’t exactly harbor an expression of disgust, nor did he look surprised to see his former enemy naked on all fours like an animal, and with a pink collar around his neck. He knew what he was coming to see, yet his eyes widened just a little to see it for real.

Negan dropped his head and crawled as Michonne led him around in front of the couches. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t have time to make a snack,” said Carol jokingly.

“It’s fine, though I was looking forward to your acorn cookies,” Rick joked back.

Negan could feel the man looking his way again, but he refused to look back. Right now he was turned so that Rick was getting an eyeful of his backside, which was semi-fine with him. Michonne sat on the couch just behind him while holding onto his leash. The others followed her example and slowly settled down. Negan tensed as Maggie dropped next to Michonne. He could feel the leash changing hands and seconds later Maggie was tugging him to move closer to her side.

He adjusted himself and sat so he was facing Rick, automatically knowing it’s what his mistress wanted. Naturally as a pet he could only sit on the floor like a dog.

“I’m seeing it, but I still can’t believe what you’ve managed to do to Negan,” Rick shared.

Negan glanced up at the man sitting on the opposite couch. He looked very interested as well as maybe a little uncertain.

“You haven’t seen all of it,” Maggie noted. “You can stick around and watch our boy do his tricks.”

Negan cringed at having to put on a dog like performance and for Rick of all people. He chanced another glance at him to see how interested he looked in the idea.

 _‘Are you happy now?’,_ came that inner voice that just wouldn’t stop, _‘Putting on a show for the prick you once broke. And you like this?’_

He gave the smallest shake of his head in response to the voice. He didn’t like it. He wasn’t supposed to like any part of this life. This was pure punishment, made all the more clear by Rick’s visit.

“He hasn’t been giving you too much trouble has he?”

“Nothing we couldn’t handle,” said Carol. 

“There was a moment he forgot his place, but he’s working hard on getting back in our good graces,” Maggie replied before dropping her fingers down on Negan’s head.

His shoulders jerked as she gently raked her fingers through his hair in more of a petting manner than something a person might do to a lover. It felt good, he couldn’t deny that.

“Any time he becomes too much, I still have a cell waiting for him.”

“We have a cell of our own for him when he gets out of hand,” Maggie clarified. “But for now, he’s being a good boy, aren’t you Negan.”

With a bowed head, he forced himself to answer the way he’d been trained, in front of all of them.

“Yes mistress.”

The small silence following his answer felt deafening. It was made worse as Maggie harshly started running her fingers down his spine. 

“I think I’d like to see how well you guys trained him,” Rick decided. “See if he’s really as broken as you say.”

All Negan wanted to do was curl up and hide, perhaps under the couch. When he caught the slight amused look on his old enemy’s face, he momentarily had the urge to curse him.

“Absolutely,” Maggie agreed. “Negan.”

He looked up at her and awaited the orders she’d give him.

“I’ll give you something simple. Fetch us a snack and something to drink. I think that can of fruit cocktail will work, and water will be fine.” Maggie unclipped the leash, then sat back and waited for his response. Negan gave a bow of the head before rising to his feet and heading toward the kitchen.

He first made for the cabinet where his mistresses kept the house lightly stocked with food supplies. Close to the front was a large can of mixed fruits. Negan set to work on getting out small desert bowls and a can opener. There were enough plastic spoons for four, and luckily it wasn’t hard to divide up the can in all four bowls. In another cabinet he pulled out a large serving tray that hadn’t garnered much use except to help him with his training in serving. Well for the first time someone new was added to the fold.

From a dormitory fridge, Negan plucked four bottles of water and set them for the ready on the kitchen table. He took a deep breath afterwards and just took a moment to try and release some of the tension by shaking out his hands. 

“Damn it, Damn it,” he cursed under his breath as he found himself pacing quickly in a circle.

Rick was here! Of all people Rick! It just had to be the leader of Alexandria; the man he’d been eager to go head to head with in the war. In all honesty it wasn’t too surprising, and sadly he just had to accept that it was happening. Daring to say anything to him wasn’t worth the punishment. Briefly he was reminded of a memory of an early day of training where he was being shocked by the collar for refusing to follow a command. He shivered and pushed it aside. He’d learned well, and nothing was going to undo his progress.

So like a good pet, he grabbed ahold of the serving tray which now held the bowls, and made his way back into the living room. 

“You trust him around food,” Negan caught Rick saying as the man watched him with a suspicious eye.

“Nothing to poison us with in there,” said Maggie. “And even if there was, we’ve drilled it into his head hard that he can’t hurt us. Isn’t that right Negan?”

“Yes mistress,” he agreed quickly. “I’d never hurt you, or anyone.”

“That’s always nice to hear,” Carol said with a sarcastic air.

“Still, it sounds risky to me,” Rick countered as he warily eyed their pet. 

Negan set the tray down with slightly shaky hands. Trying to avoid Rick’s eye was difficult, but he managed. What he wasn’t managing to do was calm down while in such close proximity of the clothed man. It was such a strong reminder that he was bare-ass naked before him. Just as Rick reached for a bowl, Negan turned on his heel, heading back into the kitchen for the water bottles. 

He grabbed them and held them close for a moment as he tried to will in some form of calm. God he hoped neither Maggie nor the others would ask him to do more. He’d be quite content to just sit at their side while they ignored him and trash talked him.

“Just ignore that son of a bitch,” he told himself. They hadn’t asked him to interact with Rick, so that would make it somewhat easier.

He headed back before he was called for the time he was taking.

Once the order was fulfilled, he dropped back down to all fours and moved back to Maggie’s side.

“That’s a good boy,” Maggie praised, adding a scratch to his head that unconsciously made him whine. She looked back at Rick with a shrug. “I know that was pretty simple, but I can’t imagine watching him do chores will be very exciting to you.”

“I just want to ensure that you have him under control,” Rick affirmed. He leaned forward in his seat as he observed Negan closer, making their pet curl in on himself a bit. “Doesn’t seem too bothered from wandering about like an animal.”

 _“Why don’t you try it sometime prick”_ Negan mentally growled.

“No, he’s learned to embrace it,” Michonne agreed. Negan caught her eye as well as the slight knowing smile that had his cheeks flushing from the memory of the bath.

“Really.” He shifted to reach into his pocket for something. “Mind if I have a little fun testing it?”

The small red ball in Rick’s hand nearly loosened Negan’s tongue as he had a pretty good idea of where he was going with his question. His mistresses did as well as they passed curious looks between each other.  
“Go ahead,” said Maggie. She dropped her fingers on Negan’s head to give him a brief scratch. “He hasn’t had much time for play, or exercise.” 

Negan brought out his best puppy dog eyes as he silently pleaded with her not to make him do this. Her attention was on Rick, prompting him to turn as well. Rick raised his hand with the ball, then threw it across the room. Were they really going to reduce him to fetching a ball like a dog? Then again, it wasn’t like he wasn’t already on a low level. 

“Well, what are you waiting for Negan. Fetch,” Maggie ordered.

He opened his mouth with the need to argue, but quickly shut it before making the mistake. He eyed the ball that emphasized where he stood with these people. He wasn’t someone to fear. He was just a loyal dog that could do tricks. The raised eyebrow on Maggie’s face showed him he couldn’t prolong the humiliation a second longer, so with hunched shoulders and a ducked head, he crawled over to the ball’s resting place against a far wall. He checked with his mistress to see if there was a chance he could just grab it with his hand, but she gave no indication that it was okay. This wasn’t a human chore, therefore acting like a human to fetch a ball wasn’t right.

So with a barely contained sigh, he dipped down and grabbed the ball with his mouth. If possible, his heart beat even faster as the shame he was feeling exploded in the pit of his stomach. He turned back to his audience with dropped eyes, and made the sad crawl over to Rick. 

When he sensed Rick’s hand drop to receive the ball, he met his eyes. Rick seemed fascinated, yet satisfied by what he was seeing of his new life. A sudden hatred overcame the shame as he narrowed his eyes just a bit at his old enemy, but not enough to concern him. While hoping the rubber ball was thickly coated enough in his saliva, he dropped the ball in his waiting hand.

“Atta boy,” Rick complimented, causing Negan to jerk in offense. He had used that phrase on Rick back in the RV when he had ordered his new worker to fetch his new axe. It was clear from Rick’s expression that he had tossed that line out on purpose and was waiting to see his response.

Negan swallowed thickly and dropped his head as he ground his fingers into the floor.

“Negan, don’t be rude,” Maggie warned. “What do you say?”

He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes before replying.

“Thank you, sir.”

“No Negan.” Said person opened his eyes and locked onto Rick’s. “Thank you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Negan performed his trick of fetching the ball one more time before Rick turned his focus to his mistresses. He sat, curled near Maggie’s leg as they discussed how far he’d come along from his six months of training. In return Rick shared the latest occurrences of Alexandria which Negan found little interest in.

He settled his eyes on the ground, amazed that he could still feel the heat of humiliation rolling over him. Rick had gotten his jollies out of making him act like the dog he was now, but his mistresses had been pleased. That’s what mattered when it came down to it. And with that he remembered Michonne’s warning that he needed to continue behaving himself, especially before their guest.

He watched her taking pleasure in Rick’s company, smiling and laughing along with his other mistresses. At one point she dropped her eyes down to him, then beckoned him over casually. 

Negan rose to all fours and padded over to her hand, which she dropped on his head to start the petting process. Michonne held his eyes in a quiet and serious kind of manner that kept Negan practically still.

“Did you enjoy that? Playing fetch?” she asked.

He didn’t really, but he was sure that’s not what she’d want to hear.

“Yes, mistress,” he said in a low voice, hoping Rick didn’t hear. 

“I thought you might.”

She pulled her hand away and leaned back to zone back into the main conversation happening over his head. Not wanting to give Rick any mind, Negan slowly laid his body down on the floor in a very dog like position and simply waited for it to end. Once Rick was gone, life would go back to the form of normal he’d become used to. With a sudden jolt at the thought of Michonne’s question, he glanced up at her. He really hoped he hadn’t started her on taking interest in throwing around balls.

“How about some lunch?” Carol decided.

Negan jerked around to her, prepared to be ordered to prepare a meal. So far he’d only been tasked with preparing snacks. Maybe they would trust him enough to cook something major with what they had. Cooking hadn’t been lost on him since the outbreak.

“My treat,” Carol said as she gave Negan a look that told him she would be fixing the meal. She stood and made her way to the kitchen. “We don’t have much right now. I could whip up some sandwiches.”

“That’ll be fine,” said Rick. “I can certainly bring supplies up here if you’re that low.”

“We’re not in trouble just yet,” said Maggie. “But I’ll be happy to stop by to pick up whatever you can afford to give away.”

When Carol sounded the call to lunch, they made their way into the kitchen. Negan accompanied Maggie as she had a hold of the leash. She unclipped it, then grabbed one of the sandwiches and placed it in a dog dish off to the side. Naturally the dog dishes served as his plate and glass for food and water. He wasn’t all that hungry right now, particularly with Rick joining them, but he preferred to at least pretend to be hungry. So with his back mainly turned at the table, he picked up a sandwich and began to slowly eat.

A few times he turned a glare on Rick. It blew his mind that he was sitting there enjoying the women’s company while he ate naked on the floor, in a corner, in his new place. He didn’t want this reminder of his loss. He had preferred to believe that he was embracing pet life as opposed to being forced into it. It was easier to cope that way anyway. And yet, the petting often felt nice, and sometimes it was interesting serving his mistresses.

“You know, as good as it was to hear about how well your pet is doing…” Negan tensed at the sound of Rick’s curious tone. He was tempted to look back at him, but refrained, preferring to try and be invisible by curling up. He knew it wasn’t working as he could feel Rick’s eyes on his back. “I think I’d like to hear from another’s perspective. That is, if you don’t mind me talking to him.”

There was silence then. Negan really didn’t want to believe Rick was serious. Though it sounded like he was, he was certain his mistresses would turn the request down. Playing ball with their pet was fine, but going a step farther by having a conversation would surely be out of the question.

“No, I don’t mind,” said Maggie. Negan’s heart felt like it literally sank, dropping right next to his stomach. “So long as you don’t plan to sneak off with him. I’ve gotten fond of having a pet around.”

“You’ll get your pet back, untouched, I promise,” Rick assured her.

When he heard the chair sliding back, Negan couldn’t help looking back at him. He turned to Maggie who was giving him a warning look that needed no explanation.

“I’m sure I don’t have to remind you to behave yourself,” she told him.

“Y-yes mistress,” he promised with a bowed head.

Rick walked past him back into the living room, and with a heavy stomach, Negan forced himself to crawl behind him. Negan gave a quick glance back at his mistresses, wanting to see if any of them had a look of changing their minds. If anything both Carol and Michonne looked curious about what their conversation would entail.

Rick settled back on the couch then waited for him to move within close range. Negan cursed under his breath before he was able to position himself at least two feet from the man. 

“You can relax Negan. I’m not one of your owners.”

Negan lifted his head to meet the curious yet cautious blue eyes looking down on him. His posture as well as expression didn’t show a sign of triumph over watching his enemy defeated in such a humiliating way. It was almost maddening how calm he looked, yet at the same time Negan was slightly relieved by it. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle a smug looking Rick.

“My, mistresses are nearby,” he answered in a low tone filled with embarrassment for the phrasing of ‘mistresses’. “Can’t relax.”

“I assume that means you only drop your shoulders when you’re alone in this house.”

It was true that he did drop his shoulders when alone, yet at the same time he tended to feel anxious without them. It only proved just how fucked up his new life had made him. He shot a glance at the kitchen. The women were finishing up their lunch and chatting to one another without paying any attention to the living room. 

“My…job is to serve them. It’s hard when I’m alone here.”

“I see.” Rick sat back as he observed him casually. Negan got the impression he was considering how to start. “I guess I’ll get right down to it and ask how you’re coping with this life.”

Negan frowned at him as some of his nervousness was numbed by what he considered to be a strange and partially offensive question. 

“Why, do you care how I’m coping?” Rick should relish seeing him like this.

“I was reluctant about the idea of Maggie turning you into a pet,” Rick confessed slowly. “I had a jail cell waiting for you, and as someone who’s been a sheriff in a previous life, I’m more used to punishing people that way. On top of that, I didn’t think this would work. I wasn’t sure they’d be able to break you down into a submissive pet. If you managed to hurt one of them—”

“I’d never hurt my mistresses,” Negan answered quickly and frantically. “Never. I…I haven’t forgotten who I used to be.”

“And I’m supposed to believe that person is gone?” Rick questioned a little sternly. “Have you really adapted to being a pet Negan?”

Negan bowed his head and licked his lips as he worked to figure out how best to express his response without creating much offense. Then he reminded himself that he didn’t have to impress Rick since he wasn’t his owner. All he had to do was behave.

“I didn’t think it would work either,” he admitted. “When they caught me and told me what they were going to do. I treated it all like a joke. They showed me, Maggie especially, showed me why I shouldn’t treat it like a damn joke.” He raised his head, scowling at his old enemy. “If I hadn’t fucked up that day, I wouldn’t be in this position. I would’ve won.”

“But you didn’t. And now look at you.”

Negan gave a dark chuckle as some of his submissive state of mind was pushed aside in favor of surfacing a bit of his old, tougher self.

“Yeah, look at me. If you had it your way, I’d be wasting away in a damn cell. Would’ve been better just to kill me.”

“So are you saying you’re better off, as you are now?”

“No, I…” He didn’t know how to phrase how he felt about his new life when as of lately he’d been experiencing conflicting emotions about it. With a flush of his cheeks, he recalled Michonne questioning if he liked being dominated. He shot a glance over at the women before turning back to Rick. “I miss living as a man, but, I’ve gotten used to living as a dog, and that’s all I’m saying about that, _prick_.”

“Careful Negan,” Rick warned lightly. “You’re not in a position to make demands.”

“Fuck off.”

“Negan.”

“ _What the hell do you want from me?_ ” he hissed. “You got a good laugh and a fucking good story to take back to your people. If you’re not here to take me away from, them, then why don’t you fuck off.”

It felt good to go there with Rick. It wasn’t exactly like old times, but it had been so long since he’d been able to tell someone off. The only issue is that he’d most likely be punished for it later if Rick reported his tongue to his mistresses, but for now it was worth it.

Rick clapped his hands on his lap then got to his feet.

“I think I’ve got all I need here. And you’re wrong. I won’t be spreading this story in the community. As far as my people know, you’re in a cell manned by Maggie and the others.” 

It was nice to know that few people knew about his predicament, but that didn’t mean he had a desire to show gratitude toward him. He was just glad they were done with their little conversation, but now there was the concern of what he would say to his mistresses. He tensed up at just the thought of their disappointed looks. 

Unable to help it, he gave Rick a pleading look, hoping to say it without having to ask.

“Finished?” Maggie asked as she and the others made their way back into the front room upon noticing Rick standing.

“Yeah. I think I got what I needed.” He dropped his gaze down to Negan. “And don’t worry. He was a good boy for me.”

“Good to hear,” said Carol as she moved closer and began petting Negan on the head slowly. He found himself leaning against her, somewhat hypnotized by the feel of it. “I imagined he no longer has the drive to pounce on you, but I figured it’s always possible that he might risk it.”

“He didn’t. You trained him well.”

Negan was pulled out of the relaxing mood and soured at hearing Rick mentioning the word ‘trained’. He rolled his eyes up at the dressed man that still had his power, while he was on the floor, naked in front of all of them. Now he just felt sick. It wasn’t possible to hold it together and give into the possibility that he was looking at his life in a not so bad way. 

“Well, I’d better head back.”

“You’re welcome to stop by anytime you’d like,” said Maggie.

“I’ll go with you,” offered Michonne.

Negan sat himself down as he watched Michonne and Rick head out the door. 

“You behaved yourself with Rick,” Maggie complimented, prompting him to look up at her. “I think that earns you a small treat.”

“Thank you, m-mistress.”

Maggie took Rick’s previous spot on the couch while keeping her attention on him. 

“That wasn’t so hard now was it?”

Unconsciously his fingers tensed up at thinking about that little talk. As simple and short as it seemed, it was anything but easy. That was a kind of punishment he hoped not to engage in again.

“No mistress. Wasn’t…so hard.”


	5. Chapter 5

Treats were something that was quite rare, but normally it involved some sweet snack. Negan was happy to take it. The little comforts never sounded like a big deal, but they were when he received them. They were a strong sign that he was doing a good job at being a good pet to his mistresses. On top of that, it was a sign that he could continue on this path. It shouldn’t be so hard, but whenever he remembered his days of dominance, followed by his days of training, he understood just how hard the women had to work to shift his nature. In that sense, he wasn’t sure he even deserved a treat; his mistresses deserved one.

“For starters,” Maggie began, “I think your time in that cage is done. You’ll be sleeping in the room again. I doubt you have any complaints about that.”

A great well of gratitude thumped Negan’s heart hard. He’d been waiting for that reprieve. 

“Thank you mistress,” he replied quickly while bowing his head down low. “Thank you. I…I promise you’ll…you’ll never have to put me in there again.”

“I hope so. I’d hate to have to punish you that way again.” Negan took in the sudden arching of her brow and the expression on her face that read as silent rage. He curled in on himself and instinctively moved back, but her hand shot out and touched the underside of his chin, keeping him in place with his eyes locked on hers. “You hurt my people badly Negan. You hurt…me in a way that I can’t forgive.”

He flashed back to that night where her people were on their knees and gulped. His eyes became teary when he saw himself smashing the bat into her husband’s head. How did Maggie never kill him, he wondered. How was she able to grant him small moments of comfort? He wanted to ask and even started to, but her gaze kept him too fearful. 

“I…I’m sorry mistress.”

“You’ve apologized enough for it,” she stated with a cold yet curious air. “As far as I’m concerned, that Negan died six months ago. But at the same time, you’re still him to me. I don’t know what it’ll take for me not to see you anymore. Maybe…maybe Rick is right about handing you over to him, and keeping you in a cell.”

Negan tensed up and managed to shake his head.

“Please mistress. I don’t want…I can still…”

“Serve us?” she finished. Carol moved closer looking at her with concern.

“Maggie?” she questioned.

“It’s okay Carol.” She smiled at Negan in a way that did not inspire relief. Her fingers moved from under his chin and to the top of his head. It was then that Negan received his usual petting that felt quite nice. “I really have grown used to having him as a pet. And despite how I feel about him sometimes, I don’t want him out of my sight. He’s a dog now, and that’s all he’ll ever be, right Negan.”

He was quick to nod in agreement. Of course there was no going back. He was conditioned to this life, and that’s how it would stay.

“Yes mistress. I’m…a dog. You’re dog.”

Maggie’s smile widened then she reached into her pocket and pulled out the dreaded ball Negan had been forced to fetch for Rick. A slight wave of humiliation rolled over him as he stared at it.

“Prove it,” she stated before throwing it across the room. 

He was sure he’d already proven it. Had he not done enough in all this time to show he was ready and willing to stay a submissive dog? Maybe he hadn’t. Maybe one more test would seal the deal. He turned around slowly on all fours with his eyes on that little ball that was a good couple of feet from him. 

_‘This is what you really want’_ came that old voice of his. _‘Nuts gone with your head to the ground chasing a goddamn ball.’_

Negan came to a stop and shut his eyes. His skin was starting to produce sweat greatly. If only that voice would leave him alone.

_‘This is what you want to become’_

He opened his eyes and stared down at the ball for a minute, before reaching down and taking it in his mouth.

_‘An animal’_

With a shaky body, Negan made his way back to Maggie’s open palm. Then quietly and carefully he dropped the ball into it. 

“I’m, an animal mistress,” he said in confirmation to both his mistresses and the voice. “I’m, your animal.”

When Michonne returned, Negan discovered what his second treat was to be. It was something that didn’t inspire pleasure. Instead he tensed up as Maggie clipped the leash to his collar and began walking toward the front door. He dug his fingers into the floor in a poor attempt to prevent her from moving him forward.

She was taking him outside, and he never went outside. Not really anyways. There had been times in the past where they had him tend to the small garden around back. Carol had insisted he couldn’t properly master gardening, and when he did end up killing the few tomato plants they had, he became an indoor dog. He preferred being inside as opposed to risking getting seen outdoors.

“Are you sure about this?” Michonne questioned as she and Carol followed along. Negan didn’t know what his main mistress was planning, but apparently she had discussed it with the other two.

“It’ll be fine. We won’t get close. A little drive never hurt anyone.”

 _‘A drive?’_ he questioned.

The front door was opened and a soft breeze seemed to waft over Negan where he stood. 

“Let’s go,” Maggie stated, leaving no room for any fuss about it.

Negan didn’t dare complain. He just followed with a low hanging head while hoping there wasn’t more to whatever this treat was supposed to be. His stomach clenched at the idea that the treat was actually for someone else. Maybe they were going to parade him in front of Alexandria, as a ‘treat’ for Rick’s people. But he really couldn’t see Michonne taking much agreement in it. Though she agreed and went along with the punishments Maggie dug out for him, she came across as the one not wanting to push things too far with him; least when it came to anything seriously life threatening. But it wasn’t like a humiliating situation would kill him. 

Waiting for them on a rocky path was the obvious means of their drive; a horse pulled wagon. Negan put it together immediately and was back to pulling against the leash.

“Negan,” Maggie warned.

“Please…mistress.”

They really were going to parade him around.

“There’s nothing to get so worked up about Negan,” Michonne said with an air of annoyance.

“Absoluetly,” Maggie agreed as she looked down at him. He couldn’t bear to look up at any of them. “Don’t you want a little fresh air for a change? Dogs have always liked car rides. In these times, a wagon’s just as good as a car.”

He struggled for a bit before finding his voice.

“But, I’m not…I mean, Alexandria will…see.”

Silence followed his statement, prodding him to look up at last. All of them seemed to find what he’d said mildly amusing. 

“Is that what you’re so worried about?” Maggie muttered. “We’re not going anywhere near Alexandria. You’re ours alone, and I don’t plan on sharing you with more people than Rick.” That gave him a bit of relief. “But if anyone just happens to be on the same trail as us, well I can’t control that can I.” That had him tensing all over again.

So it became inevitable that he found himself climbing up into the back of the wagon. Maggie handed his leash over to Michonne while she took the reins of the horse to drive them forward. Carol sat across from Michonne looking pleased about taking a nature-like ride. As soon as the wagon started moving, Negan tensed up sharply and gave an audible gasp. He barely registered Michonne’s fingers dropping on top of his head as a form of calm.

“Just relax and try to enjoy the ride.”

He really wasn’t sure how he was supposed to relax. He was out in the open here. How could he be sure no one would be prowling around in the trees that passed by them. For that reason he kept his eyes sharp and stayed alert. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if he was clothed. 

Michonne just kept running her fingers through his hair, and within minutes his shoulders started drooping. Negan unconsciously sighed as he settled himself down and took added pleasure from a breeze rolling over his face. So far he saw no one out on their trail, and that in turn encouraged him to let his guard down a little.

He turned his eyes onto the mistress petting him, questioning the situation with his eyes.

“See, nothing to worry about,” she affirmed.

He supposed there really wasn’t. As far as he could tell, they weren’t getting near Alexandria or any other possible community of people. So trusting that he raised himself up enough to rest his arms over the side of the wagon and enjoy the view. He supposed he truly reflected a dog hanging from the side of a moving vehicle then, but he didn’t much care. His mistress was starting to run her fingers down his back and that just made him feel fully relaxed. 

“T-thank you, mistress.”

Michonne stopped petting him then and gave him a firm gaze.

“Keep up your good behavior, and you might expect more treats like this.”

Negan started to respond, but his gaze wafted to the driver, Maggie. With that, he was reminded of the pain he had caused her and how she still struggled to look past who he was now. Michonne noticed his change in expression, but Negan turned back to the scenery, determined to take comfort in his treat.

Later that night, Negan found himself being led to the spare room with the small cage. He cringed and looked up at Michonne who seemed to understand what he’d been fearing.

“Maggie said no cage, so you won’t be sleeping in a cage,” she confirmed. She led him forward by the leash and tied it in place. It was back to his old way of sleeping, and he was happy for that at least. “Get some rest. I’ve got an interest in playing ball tomorrow.”

He jerked, knowing it meant fetching the ball. And here he had hoped Rick’s game wouldn’t catch on. 

After making sure he had enough water, Michonne turned for the door. 

“Wait,” Negan called, stopping her at the door. Now that he had her attention, he felt anxious about bringing up what was on his mind; his main mistress. His cheeks even heated up a little. “Maggie…she told me, sometimes she still sees the old me, and she’s not sure if that’ll ever change. She can’t forgive me. She told me so, and I never expect her to.”

Michonne cocked her head curiously at him. 

“What are you getting at Negan?”

He wasn’t so sure himself, yet words poured out of him in some semblance of an explanation. 

“I suppose I’m, not sure how I can keep pleasing her as a pet. What’s the point in keeping me alive like this? Why wasn’t Rick right about jailing me?”

Michonne gave it a bit of thought as her expression flattened. 

“In my opinion, Maggie’s decision to turn you into a pet wasn’t just to humiliate you. It was a way to change you, for the better, in a unique way.” Negan sat as he gave her his full attention. “None of us believed you could become a better person, which is why we no longer consider you a person.”

“But why?” he prodded. “I, killed her husband.”

A grim look crossed her face and her tone dropped as she started speaking again.

“Negan, do you remember the pain you went through during your six months of training?”

How could he forget? He shivered on the spot as he recalled his own screams and the feeling of the collar shocking him repeatedly for misbehaving. 

“Y-yes mistress,” he replied quietly.

“Maggie came close to killing you a few times, whether you knew it or not. What stopped her, was Glenn. He was the kind of man who’d show mercy, even to his worst enemies. He was just too kind and good, and I think she wanted to follow his example, as hard as that was. So, in a way, she gave you another chance, in a new life. But know it won’t ever get easier for you.”

“I…I don’t expect it to,” he muttered.

Michonne gave a light smile before turning away.

“Night pet.”

“Night…mistress.”

He padded slowly over to the waiting blankets and flopped down upon it much like a dog as he continued to think on her words. This was his second chance and he really didn’t want to screw it up. Inside his old self seemed to seethe before fading away, and Negan hoped it wouldn’t come back, otherwise he’d be forced to go through another painful round of training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to keep it going with a bit more, but I figured I'd end it here. I really hope to inspire more fics maybe along this nature. I hope to find time to create more so there can be more of a variety of fanfics when it comes to the walking dead. Especially when it comes to 'Gen' walking dead fics.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've seen the tags on "Lucille's Kiss", I imagine this fic won't get as dark as that one eventually will. But some of this may be written as I go, so I suppose I'll see how far things get pushed, or open up to potential suggestions. For now we start off simple.


End file.
